


Almost (Not)

by TheBigBang



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara writes the best love cards/letters, Romance, What I hope could happend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBang/pseuds/TheBigBang
Summary: The new issue between them was all their almosts.They had been almost best-friends, they became almost friends and now, they were almost something.OrLena realizes she is falling in love and leaves for a while. Kara waits and when Lena returns she is the first to say the things they don't tell each other.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 310





	Almost (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. 
> 
> I am still writing the new chapter for my other fic but got stuck with this idea in my mind and had to post it. 
> 
> Thanks as always for your comments, I am not able to reply yet, because I am being crammed with classes. However, I really appreciate them and read them. So don't think you don't motivate me to keep writing!

It had been a month. They had captured Lex and Lena had rebranded LuthorCorp for the nth time.

Kara and Lena had been trying to go back to the way things were before. They had tried, but even though Kara was ready to forgive and Lena had forgiven herself…it had been too much.

The lack of secrets between them brought a new sense of closeness…a new sort of intimacy Lena couldn’t understand. Because once Lena admitted she missed hugging Kara, everything changed.

Kara gravitated towards Lena whenever they were together…and suddenly Lena was in Kara’s personal space. It could be Game Nights, or brunch dates, or just random walks in the park. Kara’s hand would find hers…and any surface seemed to be the accomplice for their fingers to brush, the excuse for Kara to look at her and smile and Lena would forget why she was panicking in the first place. She would just lean in and suddenly one of Kara’s arms was around her shoulders, or her waist, or Kara would just hug her from behind while resting her chin on her shoulder and Lena would let her.

Kara didn’t seem to mind, never mentioned what brought up the change in behavior and by now, Lena knew her so well, she was sure the Kryptonian was scared to put a name on whatever that was going on between them.

Alex asked about it and Lena avoided the question. “I don’t know what you are talking about”

Sam asked about it and Lena almost cried unable to formulate an answer. Unable to risk believing in something that shouldn’t be. Because it had to be a joke, because she was trying to get her best-friend back not fall in love with her.

“You could take a break, I could move back to National City and take care of LCorp in the meantime” Sam had suggested. “Maybe you just need space to think”

So Lena decided to leave because thinking of anything that wasn’t Kara had proven a challenge, and thinking of anything that involved both of them had become everything she could do lately…and it was just too much for Lena’s heart to handle. 

“What did I do?” Kara’s words echoed in her mind her entire trip back to Ireland. Because that’s how far she thought she could run away from feelings that weren’t supposed to exist.

Lena had hugged her and closed her eyes trying to memorize Kara’s body against hers, her arms around her waist, her perfume…everything. “Nothing…I just need to go for a while” was all she could say before turning around and practically running towards her jet.

She didn’t look back. She didn’t need to because by now she knew, the pain in her heart was similar to Kara’s and if she looked back, she would run back to her even if she was not ready.

It took Lena a month. A month in which she tried to stay away from her own feelings. From what Kara made her feel. She found some sort of peace but it didn’t feel like it belonged to her. She had peace without happiness…she was calmer now, but everything was lacking…even when she was surrounded by beautiful landscapes, by kinder people…it was not enough when Kara was _just not there_ …in the vicinity of her life, close enough to touch…to feel…to have.

So Lena returned…to do what? She wasn’t sure. She didn’t know.

They hadn’t texted, nor send each other emails. Kara tried calling but Lena had been too afraid to pick up the phone.

Lena figured that at least she could go to CatCo and maybe apologize for pushing her away without any explanation. Maybe that could be an ice breaker…maybe Lena could for once use her genius to figure out how to explain to Kara why she kept running away from her.

Maybe, maybe…maybe.

That was how she ended up in the middle of CatCo’s bullpen, looking for a young Kryptonian that didn’t know Lena had returned.

That’s how mistaken she was because as soon as she turned to walk towards Kara’s office she heard her name and a chain reaction of events followed.

Kara was leaving her office with a box in her arms, trying to keep the pile of notes inside the box with her chin. Said box fell to the ground and all the notes scattered on the floor while Kara just looked at her.

Lena opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But before she could Kara tilted her head, a telltale sign she was using her super-hearing. “I’m sorry” she said and then ran to the elevator. Seconds later a fire was reported on the TV screens of Lena’s old CatCo office.

“I’m glad you are back” Nia said smiling and startling her.

Lena still couldn’t say anything. She just kneeled and helped Nia pick up Kara’s notes and that’s when she saw it.

A card with her name written on it under a “Welcone Back” message written in rainbow colors. The card had fallen almost directly to her feet.

Lena looked at Nia who was still putting other notes in the box and managed to take the card without her noticing.

Lena hadn’t meant to find the card. She didn’t think she was meant to find it. She debated returning to CatCo and telling Kara she took it. She considered keeping it until she could see Kara again. She waited so long that she was already back in her office at LCorp trying to work but failing miserably. Her eyes traveled to the card every five seconds.

“Just read it” Sam said. Her presence was a proof of Lena’s indecision. The brunette had returned from a meeting Lena didn’t had the mind to attend to and was sitting in front of her, observing Lena observing the card. “From all we know it could be nothing to worry about” Sam added and this time she pushed the card towards Lena.

_Or it could be everything._

Lena took a deep breath and slowly took the card in her hands and opened it.

_There are moments when all I want to do is look at you for the longest time._

_Even when you decide to look away. Even when your heart keeps pushing me away._

_Just to feel you close, just to love you._

_Kara_

Lena closed her eyes and put away the note.

Sam read it and then looked at her almost smiling. “That answers many things then…”

Lena didn’t reply. Sam smiled “You need to realize that now that you are back she can actually try to sweep you off your feet…”

Lena remained silent. Because after all their ups and downs, after they forgave each other for their own well kept secrets…ironically, all that remained was a bigger secret shared between them…an almost something neither talked about.

That was the real and new issue between them. All their almosts. There were so many now. Before Kara’s identity reveal they had been almost best-friends. After, they became closer. They knew so many things about each other, had gone past the friendship boundaries in a way but the distance made them almost friends and almost acquaintances…and just like that they were almost something.

And just like that…Kara had managed to be the first one to break the secret, even though it was an accident.

“Will you talk to her?” Sam asked.

Lena hummed and turned the card, the other side was blank. She stared at it for so long that when she looked up her office was empty. She assumed Sam left her to her own musings and again…just like that, Supergirl…no, Kara Zor-El…no, Kara Danvers…just Kara…landed on her balcony and Lena’s heart took over her thoughts and just left one intact… _her Kara_ was there waiting on the balcony.

“Hi” she said remaining by the entrance.

Lena’s heart ached remembering how devoted Kara was to consent.

“I couldn’t wait for you at CatCo” was all Lena managed to say.

“There was a fire” Kara offered as an explanation and her cheeks blushed as soon as she realized both spoke at the same time.

“No…I- I’m sorry, it’s the first time I see you in a month and I’m giving you a hard time” Lena said looking away because Kara didn’t seem to be paying attention. Her eyes were fixed on her as if she couldn’t believe Lena was there.

Lena swallowed hard _trying_ not to blush when she noticed Kara’s eyes travelling from her figure to her shoulders, her face…her lips. Kara observed her so full of wonder that Lena thought Kara would ask her if they were in a dream.

“Can I touch you?” Kara suddenly whispered.

Lena blinked, taken aback but didn’t reply. Instead she just nodded. Because apparently she had forgotten how to speak…and apparently Kara kept having the same effect on her. Kara appeared and Lena’s surroundings vanished in a fairy tale smoke. All Lena could see and perceive was Kara… _her Kara._

For a second Lena wondered if it was supposed to be that easy…to just let herself follow Kara’s pull…she wondered if she should put up some resistance, if she was supposed to. Because she had left because this _something_ had scared her.

She was not meant to love this way. She was not meant to be loved this way. She almost believed it.

If Kara wouldn’t have touched her, she could have believed it.

But Kara took her hands and looked at them smiling, sighing with so much relieve that Lena was there and that it was real.

Again, Lena thought she should say something.

Lena needed to say something because one more time she panicked. Not because of Kara’s touch but by the realization that she didn’t want Kara to let go. If Kara did Lena was sure her heart would break.

“There are moments when all I want to do is look at you for the longest time”

The words blossomed somewhere in Lena’s heart and came out of her mouth like petals…soft yet unapologetic, light yet with meaning.

Kara stopped looking at their joined hands and slowly looked at her. Lena stopped breathing, thinking and maybe stopped existing altogether. She didn’t know.

All that was left between them in that moment were the words hanging in the air, travelling down just like Kara’s gaze. Lena looked away briefly, to let the effect of the words settled between them but when she looked at Kara again, Kryptonian blue eyes were fixed on her lips.

“I-”

Kara steeped closer and took her face in her hands and the act made Lena forget what she was going to say.

She couldn’t tell if she melted or froze or both. Kara’s touch was so gentle and full of genuine care Lena almost cried. Because maybe it was supposed to be easy to fall in love.

Maybe it was easy because it was Kara…her Kara.

“You found it?” Kara asked and Lena nodded, unable to speak and unable to look away. Kara nodded as well and small tears formed around her blue eyes. Lena wished she could kiss them away. 

“Did I cross any boundaries?” Kara then asked, her voice a soft whisper, full of uncertainty. Yet she remained close. So close Lena could feel her breath on her lips, and her heart beating so fast that it matched Lena’s.

“God, I want you to…” Lena blurted out trying to find a coherent phrase, something deserving of Kara but never got the chance.

Kara kissed her and Lena’s heart soared back to life with renewed strength.

And as if on cue, the weather roared in response because it had to be some sort of twisted miracle, or irony of life for a Luthor and a Super to fall so deeply in love that even nature chose to participate.

Kara smiled when the kiss ended and slowly leaned away with Lena still chasing her lips. Lightning webs became visibly in the sky and Kara looked up smiling, just when rain started to fall and raindrops mixed with Kara’s tears on her cheeks.

All Lena could do was chuckle as she placed her arms around Kara’s neck and leaned closer again.

Kara closed the gap one more time, kissing her again while wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. Bringing their bodies even closer together.

Lena gasped and sighed and released a small whimper because even in the rain her skin was on fire. Kara bit her lower lip in response and Lena could feel the muscles at the back of Kara’s neck tensing as if she were trying to restrain herself to slow their inevitable pace.

Lena could only kiss her more deeply. But Kara’s tongue grazing over the bitten spot on her lip left her breathless.

Lena pulled away gasping for air and rested her forehead on Kara’s. Kara chased her lips but kissed the tip of her nose instead. “I didn’t mean to get carried away” Kara said, and Lena could hear her breathing hard.

“It’s okay…It’s okay” Lena said breathing in and out, trying to keep her mind functioning before she forgot again, because Kara’s lips were something she wanted to kiss and taste and just keep kissing all the time.

“Maybe we should…” Kara said but then went silent.

Lena opened her eyes and found Kara blushing. Kara looked pretty, blushing in the rain with swollen lips and dreamy eyes. The image effectively left Lena with half the mind to pay attention to her surroundings. Slowly she registered the sound of the rain, the humidity and change in temperature…yet, she looked around and the balcony’s railing was outside her line of vision. 

“Wha-” instinctively she moved her feet over nothing.

“Careful” Kara gently maneuvered and suddenly Lena was in her arms. She looked down, finally realizing they were successfully hovering a good foot above the ground.

Kara held her even closer to her chest as she started a slow descent, but Lena shook her head, wrapped her arms around her neck again and kissed a spot near Kara’s ear.

They had waited enough.

Kara stopped mid-air, blinking and blushing one more time with raindrops on her cheeks. Lena wondered if they would evaporate any time soon.

“No?” Kara managed to ask; a bit incredulous but her gaze travelled to Lena’s lips…hopeful.

Lena leaned closer again and kissed Kara’s jaw. “Let’s go somewhere else”

Kara took a steadying breath and nodded in response.

After that, they were not almost friends anymore. They became something more. 


End file.
